thoughts of you
by sl33p3r
Summary: sollux realizes hes in love with terezi.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first go at this so please don't tear me a new asshole….. With that said I think this is the part where I also tell that I do not own Homestuck Andrew Hussie does. Also I must include the fact that Mizzy mouse's uncomfortable silence is a fucking huge influence! He or she are the whole reason im writing this. Oh shit I forgot to give a quick rundown. This is a romance/angst fiction using two of my favorite characters: Terezi and Sollux.

It seemed that his days just dragged on. No matter what he did to keep himself pacified he still couldn't shake his feelings. Boredom had consumed him and he knew that it was inevitable that he would have to leave sometime. It hurt to sit in his chair at his computer all day, his back was aching and his vision was going. He laid down on his bed and thought to himself.

"Gamzee you lucky bastard you. You didn't even try and Nepeta just fell into your arms."

He takes a slight glance over his shoulder to see that Terezi had been trolling him for the past 3 minutes.

"oh hey Terezi. I'm sorry, I wasn't even aware that you were trying to contact me."

"really Sollux? Another lame excuse? How could you not know? You sit at your computer all day no one has seen you IRL in forever!"

"actually for once I wasn't at my computer. I was thinking, WITHOUT having my computer do it for me for a change."

"really now? What was so serious that you would actually look away from your computer for even a millisecond?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"awww. Is it that personal that you don't want to tell me? Come on Sollux out with it!"

"I was thinking about how long it would take me to crack the security on the new operating system update. I was thinking that since I'm me and all it should take no time at all."

"bullshit."

"how? You know damn well I'm a good hacker!"

"no! I don't doubt that you could do it, but I do doubt highly that that's what was on your mind."

" you don't know if that's what I was thinking or not! How would you know anyway! Don't fucking tell me you can smell it!"

At this point he was becoming irritated with Terezi's persistence in knowing what he was really thinking. How could she really know what was going on in his head anyway? Was telepathy one of her perks to make up for her sight disability?

He pushed all of those thoughts out of his head and turned off his computer mid chat. He went back to his bed where he laid for hours without moving. His back was killing him and he found it hard to think of anything other than how lucky Gamzee was, and Terezi.

Terezi had been there for him when no one else had been. Whenever he thought of her he always thought of how good a person she was and how dear her friends were to her. He also found himself questioning, questioning how dear he was to her, how she thought about him or how he looked to her. Even though he knew that despite how blind she was she could still visualize people and many other things, he wanted to know what she thought of him, what he looked like in her mind, and honestly, he wanted to know her true feelings about him. The more he thought about her the more he found himself drifting. Drifting in thought until his last bit of consciousness drifted from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own homestuck. I wish I did but I don't.

Sollux woke up to a strange noise. Almost like a pounding noise but a bit softer. Then he realized it was his door. Someone was knocking on his front door. He gets up and begins walking to the door when he hears her voice.

"Sollux? I know your there come on! Open up!"

He freezes dead in his tracks. His thoughts wash away and his mind is left blank. He almost panics but he reassures himself that he will be fine and he moves towards the door. He opens the door to see Terezi's worried face. In just the few seconds of him looking at her he could tell that she was worried about him. This brought feelings to him. Feeling like someone actually cared, feelings of gratitude for her friendship. For a moment they both looked directly at each other and neither of them said anything. Then Terezi broke the silence.

"Sollux? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sollux answered trying to focus his now flooded mind.

"I don't know you just seem different. Even online I notice it. Like yesterday. You said you were thinking about-"

"Wait… yesterday?" Sollux almost shouted cutting her off. "You mean to tell me I just slept for 11 hours?" he began to think about what happened earlier and about how he didn't want to tell Terezi his true feelings out of fear. "Terezi…" he began. "Yesterday you asked me what was on my mind and the truth is-"

"Sollux I'm sorry for yesterday I shouldn't have pressed you about that. It was your choice to tell me if you wanted to tell me or not." She apologized looking down at a ground she could not see.

Now thoughts were really racing through his head. The first question on his mind was "How is it that she can be so cute?" And the second was "what am I feeling right now?" He noticed that his heart was racing and he slowly raised his hand to his chest and said. "No. Terezi, last night I wanted to tell you what was on my mind but I'm a coward." As if sensing his courage she raised her head and looked at him with those bright red eyes of hers. He looked down momentarily and raised his head again with courage anew and said. "Terezi, last night when you asked me what was so important that I didn't want to talk about it, it was you."

And for a moment it was completely silent. "Really?" she asked breaking the spell.

"Really." He answered.

Suddenly she jumped towards him despite her lack of sight she landed directly in front of him locking him in her embrace. Stunned for a moment Sollux slowly wrapped his arms around her enjoying every last second of the hug.

"Terezi." He said as he looked down into her blind eyes. "I lo-." His sentence was cut short by her tip of her finger pursing his lips together. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, turned and left.

He was now thoroughly confused but also happy. He watched her walk away and then he turned shut his door and walked toward his bed. Sitting on the side of the bed he replayed the encounter over again in his head. Pleased with his sudden burst of courage he looked at the ceiling and smiled. But at the same time he was confused. Why did she cut him off before he could say it? "Could it be that she's just as afraid as I am?" he thought. His thought process was cut short by a loud grumble from the depths of his stomach. He hadn't eaten since early yesterday. He decided that he wanted something spicy, so he left and walked to the nearest bus stop headed to the city.

On his trip he couldn't think about anything but curry. Curry and Terezi that is. He dropped some money in the deposit box and started to look for a seat. As he was looking he heard a familiar voice.

"Sollux is that you? Holy shit man! Where the actual fuck have you been?"

"Karkat? Holy shit bro!" he said turning to see him standing up arms open.

"Where the fuck have you been man?" asked Karkat.

"Ive been at home doing nothing as usual. But you know how it is shit happens." He looked out the window quickly to see his progress. Every where he saw sky scrapers and fast food joints. He smiled lightly and continued his conversation with his best friend. They talked about everything and everybody, and finally he asked about Terezi.

"Hey did you see Terezi today?" Karkat asked Sollux.

Suddenly caught off guard by the question he said "Yeah why?"

"She said something to me last night about you. Something about being worried about you. You alright man? Did something happen?" Karkat had this concerned look on his face as he looked at Sollux. Half of Sollux wanted to spill everything that had just happened an hour ago but the other half just want to change the subject. Bifurcation.

The bus neared the stop and Sollux stood up to walk off when Karkat spoke.

"There's something different about you man. I don't know what it is but maybe I'm just crazy."

"Nah im still the same old guy you used to know!"

"Yeah I know that!" he said. "it's just you seem…. Stronger almost."

Sollux thought back to his sudden burst of courage. "Yeah I guess I am kind of different then." And he exited the bus.

He entered the restaurant and was instantly greeted by the pleasant aromas of what john called "Mexican food". He decided to eat a few "tacos" and "burritos". He found this meal to be very satisfying and decided to thank john next time he saw him. Upon exiting the restaurant he noticed that it had begun to rain. Warm rain. Rain that came on a warm day and washed away all bad feelings. And with a full stomach, and a clear mind he went home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own homestuck. But I want it.

Terezi sat on a bench in a daze. She kept thinking: "why do I feel like this?" it wasn't that she hated him. No, far from it. But what she was really questioning was why. Why did she do what she did? Why did she kiss him? Why would he say something like that to her? Her of all people? She sat on the bench and thought. Thought hard about how she felt about him. She took in all of her surroundings thinking about what she was going to do. She listened to the birds and felt the wooden bench. It was true she did like him but she thought her feelings only one way. She got up to go home and she heard a familiar voice.

"Terezi?"

"yeah? Is that you Fefari?"

"Hey! How ya doin?"

"Im doin alright. Ive just kind of got a situation on my hands."

They sat and talked for about an hour. Talked about Sollux and her feelings, about Nepeta and Gamzee, and just about everything they could think of.

"Honestly I think you should just tell him how you feel." Fefari said to her.

"You really think so?" Terezi said.

"Its your call but I think it would be a good idea to confess."

And it was true. She really did think about him all the time, how much of a good friend he was, how cute he was, and how she felt whenever she talked to him.

"Thanks Fef." She said standing up grabbing her cane off the bench.

"Any time Pyrope, anytime."

Terezi began to walk away and started home. She thought long and hard about it on the way home. She was nervous. She already knew his feelings but what she feared the most was what came next. Not that she doubted him but she was afraid of being hurt. She had been hurt before and she hoped it would never happen again. She walked in her front door, shed her coat and propped her cane against the wall. She walked to her computer nearly tripping over a stool that she moved for reasons unknown. She turned on her computer to learn that Sollux had just logged in. "should I wait or should I engage him?" she asked herself out loud. She waited for a few minutes and sure enough she received a message.

"Hey terez!"

"Sollux whats up?"

"Not much. I was writing code for a new forum but I saw you were online and decided to take a break."

"That's cool."

"I also have something to ask you."

Her heart started pounding and she wondered to herself: "What is he going to ask me?" she thought back to the encounter on his porch. "Oh my god." She said out loud. But she decided to ask even though her heart was racing.

"Yeah? What is it?"

She waited 30 seconds which felt like an eternity.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

She stopped and looked at the sentence for a good minute before replying.

"id love to Sollux!"

"great! Meet me in the park 3:00 tomorrow! I gotta get back to work ill see ya!"

"bye."

She looked at her computer and silently rejoiced. It was true. He really did care. Fefari had told her that Sollux wasn't the type to say things he didn't mean. She joyously called Fefari to tell her the news. There were 3 rings and then a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Fefari! Fefari! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Whoa Terezi! Slow down! Whats going on?"

"Sollux just asked me to dinner tomorrow!"

She heard a happy squeal on the other end.

"that's great news!" Fefari ecstatically.

"I know right! But I do have a problem. I don't think I have anything "dressy" to wear." Terezi said with some disappointment in her voice.

"Wait, why not?" Fefari asked.

"Fefari. I'm blind remember?"

"Oh yeah…. Shit. Sorry Terezi. If it means anything ill come over and you can borrow one of my dresses." She said gladly.

"Really Fef? Thanks that means a lot! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

And with that they hung up. Terezi walked away from the phone with joy but also fear. She herself had seen how dependant she was on people and she didn't want to be a burden. Especially not to Sollux. She had always admired him, the last thing she wanted to do would be a burden to him. She couldn't imagine it. She plopped down on her bed and just let her mind wander. She thought about Sollux and all her friends, but what was really on her mind was how dependant she was on people for certain things. And it troubled her. She could tell colors and people apart greatly but navigation had become difficult recently. With a clouded mind it's hard to visualize your surroundings. Her mind drifted back to Sollux. She soon she drifted off to sleep.

In her deep dreams she saw Sollux standing alone. She actually saw him, with eyes! She immediately thought that she must be dreaming and after coming to the conclusion she began to walk toward Sollux who was still un-aware of her presence. She called out his name which felt so sweet to say, and he turned to see her. He said nothing but began to walk toward her in the fashion which she always remembered. She walked toward him as well. They met and looked at each other for about 10 seconds. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and opened his arms to her. She took his offer wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he responded by wrapping his around her waist. They looked at each other again still smiling then he closed his eyes tilted his head slightly and drew closer to her. She took the kiss with no surprise at all. It was a dream after all anyway. She felt him, felt his tongue against hers, she could taste him and she thought to herself: "there is no sweeter taste in the world." They pulled apart and she looked up at him and said.

"Sollux. I love you."

He looked down and turned into mist…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own homestuck. I wish I did.

A/N: im typing some of this in study hall. The kids behind me are making fun of me. Douche bags…..

Terezi woke to something tapping against her front door. She sat up and yawned. The tapping stopped and she heard Fefari outside talking to herself.

"Maybe she's not home."

"WAIT!" Terezi yelled, more out of panic then anger.

"nevermind" she heard uttered from the other side of the door.

Terezi began to walk towards the door when she bumped into the forgotten stool and overturned it.

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud. Her shin stung from the impact and she thought it was bruised.

"Fefari!" she yelled. "you can let yourself in, it should be unlocked."

"Coming in!" She heard from across the room.

Suddenly she felt Fefari's presence. She also smelled red, a lot of red.

"Im here and I brought the dresses!" Fefari said in a happy tone. "these are some of the most beautiful dresses I own. I don't wear them much but you need them more than I do now."

"Thanks Fef! How did you know red was my favorite color?"

"I see you wearing red and you just seem… well… red to me."

Terezi laughed and took one of the dresses from Fefari's out held hand. " this fabric is so soft!" she exclaimed.

"it's silk. It's a rare commodity and it looks absolutely gorgeous!" she said gills moving back and forth with happiness.

"Fef this is too nice I can't take this. It's too nice of a gift."

"I don't need it anymore. I don't go out to clubs or anything anymore. Right now you need it more than anybody, and besides I owe it to ya. You've had my back for a long time. Now go try it on" she said.

Terezi smiled turned and walked toward her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly and felt good around her body. Oh how she wished that she could see what she looked like. She thought about it for a second then turned and left the room.

"So. How do I look?" she asked turning a 360.

For a moment Fefari was silent. Then she said "Fucking sexy." Voice almost tipped with lust.

"you think so? It feels good and the red seems to be really bright. Does it look that good?"

"you bet." Fefari said, her voice trailing off trying to hide the things she wanted to do to her.

"thanks so much!" Terezi said hugging Fefari.

"Your more than welcome." Fefari replied into her neck. Realizing what she was doing she quickly pulled away looking at the floor.

After a half an hour of tea and talking Fefari picked up the remaining dresses and left. Terezi checked the time on her computer. It said 1:00. She laid back in her cushioned seat and thought. She thought of what her appearance would be like to him. She really wanted to know what she looked like to him. Being blind, her appearance never really mattered to her. She wore different colored flannels… or what she thought to be flannel, very often. She wore jeans that sometimes had rips in them and wore her glasses, always wore the glasses. Even though she couldn't see she still wore them, mostly to hide her disturbingly bright red eyes.

It had been awhile since she last was on a date with someone. She was nervous but she reassured her self that it would go smoothly. Her mind drifted to her feelings. She thought about how she really felt about him. She felt her heart begin to race every time she was around him, and she always felt this feeling of security. Even though she was blind and can't see him really well she was sure he was handsome. Just from the way he talked and how he always smelled of honey. She was sure that Sollux really liked her but what she was afraid of was if she would hurt him. She hurt someone close to her in the past. Even though his CAPSLOCK said otherwise she was sure that she caused some emotional damage when they broke up. But he didn't hate her which she thought was a plus she still was afraid that it might happen again. But thinking about Sollux again just made those thoughts melt away. She liked everything about him. The warm feel of his body against hers when they hugged, she loved the cute way that he would forget that she was blind, and how regardless of her disability he had genuine feelings of friendship, and possibly more for her. Suddenly she smelled honey. She turned her head to get a better intake of her surroundings and she sensed him there and it seemed like he was smiling. She stood up and hugged him wrapping her arms under his placing both hands flat on his back. He hugged her with a warm embrace neither of them wanting to let go. She inhaled face in his chest and intook his sweet aroma, he smelled like the sweetest of mind honey. He ran his hand through her hair feeling every last strand. Neither of the two wanted this moment to end.

"How are you?" he spoke softly.

"I'm well. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing great now that you're here." He said with all flirtatious intention. "We don't want to be late to our reservation."

"right. Then shall we leave?" she asked.

"This way my lady."

With that they left. They walked close together fingers interlocked and enjoying every last second of it. Terezi thought to herself that she wouldn't trade anything for this feeling of being with him. Not even the eyesight she desired.

A/N: not the end of the series….


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own homestuck. But If I did…. Oh if I did….

A/N: so I watched the interlude. Lord English is the scariest shit I have ever seen…..

"Shit this is going better then I planned!"Sollux thought to himself. He kept looking at her and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was in that silk dress. He himself had rented a tuxedo and paid for a reservation at venettio's restaurant. It was a fine diner where Gamzee happened to work as a chef. She was holding his hand slightly leaning on him, the way she felt and how happy she looked was enough for him. He found pleasure in just the simple fact that they were together and she was happy. She moved her head upwards as if looking at him. It was then that he noticed something.

"Hey, Terezi?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah?" she answered in a light tone.

"There's something on your face hold still." He reached down and pulled her glasses off.

"My glasses!" she said and she suddenly looked away from him.

"Whats wrong?"

"You know how… my…. You know…. Eyes."

Sollux stopped walking and placed his index finger under her chin lifting it so he could see her face.

"You look much better with them off." He said.

He looked at her and smiled. She raised her hand and softly placed it on his cheek then pulled his mouth into hers interlocking. He felt her tongue inside his mouth, he felt her blushing, and most of all he felt loved. She pulled back and he gazed deep into her eyes. No one said anything for a while.

"Well we're here!" Sollux said.

"Great I'm starved." Terezi sighed.

Sollux opened the door for her and she walked in. they checked in for the reservation and sat down at their table. Soon a waitress that looked very familiar walked up. She had curled horns like a ram and a really warm smile.

"May I take your order?" she asked with a large smile.

"I'll have a strip steak with a glass of wine." Sollux said.

"And I'll have lobster with a glass of wine as well." Terezi said almost drooling.

"I will be back shortly" the waitress said with a smile and then she turned and walked away.

And with that she left leaving the two together.

"Sollux, I want to thank you so much." She said.

"Terezi I also want to thank you." He said

"Really? Why?"

"Because you said yes. To be honest I was piss scared on the other end of the computer." He laughed.

She laughed and they continued talking. They talked about the strange waitress, Gamzee working here, and just laughed. Soon their orders were in front of them. They didn't want to admit it but they were famished. They ate all of it in a rather speedy manner. Sollux paid the bill and they left. The whole walk to the park was filled with laughter. They laughed at how the waitress was Aradia but at the moment they couldn't recognize her because of all the makeup. They arrived at the park and sat back on the bench that they always did.

"Did you have a good time?" Sollux asked looking at Terezi who was leaning on his left shoulder.

"You bet I did."

"Good."

"Sollux?" she said, eyes ablaze. "I love you" and then she kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while lips interlocked neither of them wanting the moment to end. He tasted her tongue, felt the heat from her cheeks, felt the smooth of the silk dress on her back. Every inch of him wanted to be with her. She placed her hand on his chest and he knew it right then and there. she was his. She was thinking the same thing she knew it from that moment that he was hers. They separated and Sollux looked at her and said "I love you Terezi." She smiled and laughed. He started laughing as well.

"Shall I walk you home?" he asked.

"You may my good sir." She said with an amused tone.

They stood up and began to walk when Terezi tripped over a root. Sollux caught her by the arm with her face just inches from the ground.

"Whoa there."

"Shit… thanks Sollux." she said with a sigh of relief. "I hate being blind."

"Don't worry." He said pulling her up to him. "I'll be your eyes" he said kissing her.

They were outside her house and she opened the door inviting him in. he took the offer walking in sitting on the couch. He noticed her house was very warm and it reminded him of the times he spent sleeping and doing nothing. Lost in thought he felt Terezi's weight on him. She was straddling him and sitting in his lap. He looked directly up at her, there was a look of lust on her face as she leaned down and kissed his neck. He ran his hands down her spine hearing her moan slightly into the side of his neck. Feeling her teeth slightly biting his neck, he waited for her to rise and he went in kissing her tugging on her lip with his teeth. She moaned out his name, it continued like that for a few minutes before Terezi leaned back and yawned.

"Damn I'm tired!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I should probably go home too." Sollux said with slight disappointment. He turned toward the door.

"Wait." Terezi said freezing him in his tracks. He looked back. "You don't have to go. It gets cold in here. The heater turns off at night…"

He smirked and began to walk back.

"Come with me." she said.

He followed her to her room and she began to take his jacket and pants off leaving him in a T-shirt and shorts. He began to think. "it is cold in here" but he shivered it out of his mind. He unzipped the back of her dress and helped her into one of her oversized t-shirts that she slept in. they both lay in the bed now. Her eyes glowed like rubies and he couldn't help but look into them. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Good night."

"Good night." He replied and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

A/N: sorry guys I've had the worst writers block ever and I ran out of cigarettes yesterday so that didn't help.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I don't own homestuck, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Sollux awoke to the sound of Terezi's voice but she wasn't talking to him and it appeared that she was still sleeping.

"Sollux you big dummy…." She mumbled in her sleep.

It took all of him to keep from laughing.

"Dreaming of me as well eh?" he said quietly, looking at her peaceful face.

He rolled over to face her back and wrapped his arm over her. He loved the way she felt and he thought "Why wasn't I strong enough to ask her before?" he ran his free hand through her hair and he kissed her neck. She began to stir and rolled over facing him.

"Good morning sunshine." He laughed.

"Good morning to you too." She replied.

She kissed him and sat up in bed. Admiring her as she sat up yawning, enjoying the way the big T-shirt looked so cute on her and how her ruffled hair was even cuter. His phone began vibrating on the table and he reached for it. looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Karkat. He picked up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! KK!"

"Sollux my favorite fuckass! Whats going on? You want to hang out today?"

"I'm kind of occupied at the moment but maybe later?"

"Occupied? Since when have you ever been fucking "occupied"? Dude you sit on your computer at home all day!"

"Well seeing as I'm not home at the moment I can't hangout."

"What? Where the fuck are you?"

The line was silent for a moment. He knew that as soon as Karkat found out he would never sleep again.

"Holy motherfucking shit dicks Sollux."

"Dude it's not what you think."

"Yeah fucking right it's not!"

"Fuck man!" Sollux said suddenly infuriated by the conversation. "Nothing happened ok?" he said almost yelling.

"Chill man, be easy."

"Sorry KK. I lost my temper."

"It's cool I know how that is." Karkat said almost laughing. "Just don't do anything fucking stupid ok?"

"I won't trust me. I love her man."

"Alright then see you later fuckass."

Sollux pressed the "end call" button on his phone then spotted a coffee maker out the corner of his eye. He looked in the refrigerator and spied a few bags of coffee. He placed a filter in the machine and inserted 3 scoops. He then poured water into the receptacle. He pressed the brew button then headed to the bathroom. He walked in, Terezi turned towards him surprise on her face, toothbrush in mouth and hair brush in hair. He noticed that there was no mirror in the bathroom, figures. Even further he figured that she didn't care how he looked. She couldn't even see herself let alone him. Despite her disability he still loved her, in fact that only made him love her more. He laughed at her sudden appearance and she giggled as well. He joined by the sink reaching for the mouthwash. It burned the inside of his mouth with a minty feeling. He gargled and spat the burning mixture into the sink.

"Ahhh, so much better!" he exclaimed with a sigh of relief. 

"Really?" Terezi asked. "let me see!"

Suddenly she was in his mouth feeling his tongue and teeth.

"Wow. Tastes really blue."

"That's funny because it felt like fire in my mouth." He laughed.

She hugged him and turned her head up towards him. "I love you she said."

Surprised by the sudden change in topic he looked down at her and said "I love you too."

"I mean it Sollux, I don't want you to ever leave me." She said, grip tightening around him.

"I will never leave you. There's never been anyone like this in my life. Your too precious for me to lose."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her out to the kitchen where he sat her in a chair then poured 2 cups of coffee and placed milk sweetener on the table. She reached over, gripped the cup of coffee and gulped half the mug. Black. Sollux sat in his chair with a stupefied look on his face.

"What? You've never seen some one drink coffee before?"

"Not like that! I mean…. Shit! You didn't even let it cool down or anything! And it was black!" he said completely bewildered by the coffee guzzling machine that was Terezi. He couldn't even sip it black let alone down half a mug in one shot. He poured some milk and sweetener into his drink and stirred.

"Awwwww. What's the matter? Sollux needs milk in his coffee?" she said in a completely condescending tone.

"Fuck it. I'm used to drinking energy drinks in front of a computer anyway."

"Ewww how do you drink those things?" she said in disgust.

"Awww. What's the matter? Little Terezi can't handle the artificial flavors? He said mocking her.

"That and the fact that I feel like my hearts gonna burst whenever I drink it."

He laughed. "It'll do that to ya."

Sollux reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Terezi concerned with the sudden mood change.

"I forgot that the coding I was working on is due today!" hey said dropping his head to the table. "Im so fucked!"

He looked up only to see that she was no longer in the chair. He stood up and ran towards the bedroom to retrieve his clothes. Upon entering the door he noticed that she was already there walking towards him with the jacket and pants. He threw on his clothes in a hurry not even bothering to button the jacket. She kissed him and said "Go."

He bolted out the door running down the street to the park. He ran down the beaten dirt path not caring about his shoes that he had just bought or the tuxedo he had rented. The only thing that was on his mind was that code. He burst in the front door not bother to close it behind him. Mashing on the keyboard like mad Sollux raced to finish the code. It helped that he was already half way done with it. He attached the file to an email and shot it to the requester. He looked at his clock, it was 11:30.

"Done! With a half an hour to spare!" he yelled.

He got up and danced not realizing how stupid he looked. He then jumped on the bed relishing in what a success the past few days had been. He dozed off shortly.

A/N: ive had writers block like a motherfucker. I kinda pulled this chapter out of my ass. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own homestuck. It would be cool as fuck if I did though.

A/N: this is the final chapter.

Sollux awoke to the loud vibrating of his phone on his desk. He reaches over and picks it up.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Hey fuckass! You done yet? Get your ass over here I got something to show you!"

Sollux looked at his wrist to see the time and realized that he was still wearing the rented tuxedo.

"Shit! Ok KK, I gotta change and take this tux back."

"Whatever you say! Just get over here. The others are here too!"

Sollux hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. Changing into a hoodie and some old jeans he picked up the tux and put it in a garment bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and left his apartment. He walked down the street to the bus stop to catch a ride to the shop from which he rented the tux. Sitting down on the bus he turned to see Fefari. She turned to see him then got up and sat next to him.

"Hey Sollux!"

"What goes on Fef?"

"You know something? You're a gogdamn lucky man you know that?" she asked cutting to the chase as the bus stopped.

"Wait what?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"You know what I mean Captor." She said as she exited the bus.

Upon thinking about the conversation for about 5 minutes he realized what she meant. And she was right, he was lucky. Was it really luck? Or was it perfection? Letting his mind wander he came to his senses right outside of the shop. He walked in, dropped off the tux, paid his late fee, and was on his way. He decided to hike the mile to the park to meet KK and the others. He started thinking and recapping what had happened this past few days. The dinner, waking up next to her, the way she felt and tasted he loved it all. He didn't ever want to let her go. He prayed that she felt the same. He got to the parks field area and was greeted by a big!

"FUCKASS! Over here!"

Sollux laughed and turned in their direction to see Gamzee throwing some strangely shaped object to john and then Dave tackling john. He walked over to the group hoping to join in on whatever this fascinating game was.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Terezi turned on her computer hoping that someone was on but much to her disappointment no one was available. "I need some time to think." She thought to herself. She decided to go for a walk. Leaving the apartment and locking the door she walked down the stairs and out the building. She walked along the road taking in all that was around her, the smell of fresh cut grass, chirping of the birds, and something that sounded like people getting hit. Walking through the park she came to that sacred place. She sat down and smiled. Suddenly something crashed down on the bench next to her.

"Oh shit!" she screamed.

"Oh fuck! I think I hit somebody." Dave said. "Are you O.K?" he asked calling over to the bench.

"Im fine, it just scared the shit out of me!" Terezi laughed.

"Terezi?"

"DAVE!" she ran over and gave him a hug. "Who else is here?" she asked, obviously excited to see some old friends.

"Sollux, Karkat, John, and Gamzee." He stated.

"Cool! Where are you guys at—"

"Dave? Is everything ok?" Sollux called.

"Yeah! I found Terezi!" Dave replied.

"What?"

"Sollux! Over here!" she called out.

Sollux jogged over to their position and grabbed Terezi in a hug. She came up kissing him while Dave sat confused with all that he was left out on.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked picking up the oval shaped ball.

"We're playing a game. It's this human game called football."

Walking with them she realized how lucky she was. Lucky to have such friends and a lover who meant it. The commitment was no longer scary to her. She knew that this is where she belonged and was content with it.

Laughing and talking Sollux silently counted his blessings. He was grateful for his friends Terezi and all the others that had been there for him.

Suddenly stopping Terezi called his name. "Sollux."

Stopping and looking back he said "Yeah?"

"I love you. And im serious when I say it." She said.

"he walked towards her and kissed her. "I love you and I mean it." He said. With that they both ran toward the fray of friends.


End file.
